My Vision
Ireland |winner = Russia, "Ukhodi" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 44 |debut = All countries |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = TBD |opening = "Together" by Ryan O'Shaughnessy |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 49 | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }} History Map showing the host cities of the twenty editions. On 15th January 2015, Grégoire Jarlot, former executive supervisor of the My Broadcasting Union decided to open an international music contest, in that every full member of the MBU can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called My Vision Song Contest. The name was inspired by the My in that all the MBU countries were at that time. In the beginnings the contest was not fully developed so there were a lot of rule changes in that phase. The first ever My Vision Song Contest started on 15th January 2015. It was held in the capital city of France which also was the first ever country to host the M Vision Song Contest and also the first ever automatical qualifier for the Grand Final. 39 nations were taking part in MVSC 01 each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded 12 points to their favourite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Each country is free to either hold a Televote only, a Jury Voting only or both at the same time which combined make up the voting they will submit. The voting procedure has not changed since then. Czech Republic was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following North Vision edition. Currently, the NBU Council has the control over the contest, and its members work in different terms of the contest, like recaps, staging, results videos and websites. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Main article: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Any full member of the NBU is allowed to send a song for the North Vision Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The North Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the NBU at the beginnings of the NVSC. However, the NBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Fifty-five countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Format The contest's format was the same during the first editions; two semi-finals and a final were held. The top ten scored countries from each semi-final advanced to the final. In the first edition, there was a big 3 that were the sponsors for the start of the contest and were automatic qualifiers; Austria, Hungary and Sweden. However, for the next editions, the big 3 would change to big 5 and the top 5 from each edition will be a part of the big 5. As more countries joined the contest, the more changes the NBU made to the contest. In the eighth edition the pre-qualification round was introduced in order to minimize the number of the participants in the semi-finals and maximize the chances of qualification from the final. The pre-qualification round included the bottom 5 from each semi-final of the last edition, making it a total of ten countries competing. The countries had to submit a song for the round and the top countries would qualify to the contest with the selected song. The amount of qualifiers always depends on the number of participants in the respective edition. Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide how and when they want to host the competition, present the logo, make a theme song and other things. However if a broadcaster cannot afford to host the competition, the runner-up or the NBU council will help out. The show would still be hosted in the winning country. Category:Candidates for deletion